As is perhaps well known there is a substantial increase in the numbers of persons living in urban areas. This necessitates many people living in apartments. In such apartments there is often not room for a washing machine. Many times persons living in such apartments have small articles of clothing to be laundered. This invention is of a convenient device which may be used, for example, in the bathtub to launder clothes. it is composed of a plurality of parts which are adapted to be broken down and stored conveniently in a container resembling a suitcase.